The invention concerns a prefabricated composite construction system for internal and/or external building walls and consists of:
a building panel for internal use of wooden material and PA1 a building panel for external use of a heat-insulating hard cellular material, PA1 one-piece spacers--arranged at a certain distance from each other and in rows which limit voids between the panels which can be filled with concrete--which are firmly fixed to the building panel for internal use by means of bondings and are connected with the building panel for external use, and PA1 steel lattices with steel lattice girders, lying on the building panel for internal use, which are provided in the voids between the spacers and extend in the concrete chuting direction.
The use of formwork blocks of STYROPOR, the chambers of which are filled with concrete, is already common practice. For the erection of an external wall, the formwork blocks are placed on top of each other in layers and plastered on both sides. Such a construction method is relatively costly. Because a considerable number of formwork blocks has to be at disposal and because they can only be produced in special forms, high production costs result, In addition, the interior surface of walls erected in this manner has to receive internal finish prior to wallpapering, the placing of wall tiles or the like.
At a known prefabricated composite construction system similar to the above mentioned one (DE-GM 93 13 091.0), the spacers which are formed of wood and/or plastic, are directly firmly fixed, by means of the bondings at their relevant bearing areas, to the building panel for external use consisting for example of barely inflammable polystyrene--high resistance foam and with the building panel for internal use which can consist also of gypsum material or asbestos cement, This known composite construction system can be produced at relatively low cost, it can be simply installed and the facade has to be treated only once with external finish or thin plastic finish thereby reducing the building costs considerably. Nevertheless, experinence has shown that the risk exists of damaging the budding panel for external use in the long term when high pressure is applied at points to the building panel for external use, consisting for example of STYROPOR, in the area of the in each case relatively small contact area between the building panel for external use and each spacer.